


cold nights, warm bodies

by BoredFanEliza



Series: DSMP Valentines Fanweek [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Cold, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, and chocolate raisins are back, gummy worms, theres like one sex joke???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: Day 2: Food/MusicWe see our favorite marching band known as the Dream SMP, and they're performing for a friday game. But who cares about football?George and Sapnap really don't.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DSMP Valentines Fanweek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149872
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	cold nights, warm bodies

**Author's Note:**

> god, this feels like im setting a weird fic. dkfdjk
> 
> i dont mean to. i dont intend to. its just two teenagers making out at the bleachers (not really) and they are band kids. we are crazy.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this.
> 
> also, if any of the ccs are uncomfortable with this, i will take it down. this fic only focuses on their characters.

“Georgie... I’m bored.” Sapnap leaned on his boyfriend’s shoulders. His hand wrapped around George’s waist.

The brunette rolled his eyes, “why don’t you hang out with Drumline?” He loves Sapnap, he does. Although, they really can’t do anything such as getting snacks. They have to wait for halftime, then get their break. 

“Dream is making googly eyes at Fundy. Bad and Skeppy are cuddling. I don’t have you in there.” Not the puppy eyes. Sapnap’s little strands of black hair falling over his eyes make it cute. Why must he date this puppy-lover? Well, he’s cute.

“You’re so annoying.” He sniffled a laugh. It almost turned into a giggle when Sapnap groaned into his neck. “Sapnap!”

A sound made over the crowd. Dream was yelling about football along with Karl and Punz. He doesn’t get Americans over their Walmart version of rugby. Luckily, there are Europeans in this marching band who will get the same feeling.

Wilbur stands straight. “Alright, everyone! It’s halftime. Get your instruments, and silly little hats. Know your position!” Wilbur walked down the railing. He was their Drum Major. He used to play clarinet and was the section leader.

Everyone stands up and gets their instruments. Making sure their hats strapped on. Pit people were already in front of the bleachers since that’s where most of the instruments are. Rest of the marching band will line up at the track field. It’s a long march, but it’s best to get over with. Just have fun, like they always say. 

There’s more cheering from the cheerleaders. Probably about Dream or something.

Whatever. They’ll get snacks afterwards.

-

“Good job, everyone!” Their teacher cheered. Yeah, everyone actually did a pretty good job. “Now, you can go get snacks or to the bathroom. You only have 30 minutes until performances for the game.”

“Yeah! Ranboo buy me some gummy worms!” Tubbo yelled at his taller friend.

“No, buy some yourself.”

“Please?”

Tommy put his hand on Tubbo’s shoulders. “Look, I’ll buy you some gummy worms. With Will’s money.” He whispered at the end.

Every student's body took off their jackets. A lot of them went to the food booths at the other side of the bleachers. A few only stayed behind. George and Sapnap did. George is looking through his phone and scrolling through some messages. Another Friday at a football game. A yawn escaped from his mouth. Only an hour, he’ll be finally in bed.

“Hey, George.” Sapnap caught his attention. “Wanna go to the bathrooms and ya know...?” A smirk says it all. His eyes hid a glint.

The brunette is pretty sure his ears are pink again. “Oh my god...” 

“Is that a yes?” George hates him so fucking much.

“Just make sure it’s dark enough, so people don’t see us.” His eyes are darting around, avoiding Sapnap who is looking at him. His cheeks are probably bright red. He hopes it’s from the cold.

His hand gets dragged by his boyfriend as they went to the other side of the stand. The restrooms are across the football field, so they had to walk in the damn cold. George kinda hopes nobody suspects them. Except probably few of their friends. No, they’re not that type of couple who makes out every time. That’s so gross. Only Quackity does that.

Yellow lights from the restrooms show a few students they recognize, waiting in a line. Sapnap pulled him to the back of the restrooms. George’s back was against the wall while his boyfriend is so close to his body.

Sapnap’s hand rests on his cheeks. It feels so cold. With no time to waste, his lips pressed against George’s. Eyes fluttered shut while he drank the moment in. This is so fucking embarrassing to do. But he loves it so much. George couldn't care less if he gets caught.

He lets out a little whine. Sapnap pulled back a little before kissing him again. It’s so blissful. George reaches to pull his boyfriend closer. Hands tangling in the raven hair. If this was his only source to be warm, he’ll be selfish to take it. Only for himself.

“Uh, gentlemen.” That made them pull away from each other. A familiar deep voice they recognize. “Sorry to interrupt, but uh Sapnap. Dream wants you to talk.” Eret said.

“Well, can you tell him I’m busy with someone?” The raven man crossed his arms.

“He says it’s important.”

“Is it a 9 or a 6?”

“7.”

Sapnap groaned. “You’re a friend of a Fundy, right? Just tell Dream about like a few favorites or whatever.” Eret nodded to his words and left the two be.

God, that was so fucking embarrassing. Their hair is messy, and George’s hormones might act up. He doesn’t want to make out in public. Their friends walk in and make fun of them. Oh god, the group chat no. At least it wasn’t the freshmen. Now that is really terrible for them.

He felt a kiss on his forehead and looked up. Sapnap has slumped shoulders. A nervous chuckle coming out from his boyfriend. He may be an idiot, but he’s George’s idiot. They got their system out.

Both of them held hands and got out behind the restroom. Also, it’s freezing, so can you blame them? Even though they make for like a couple of minutes. Instead of walking back to the bleachers. They decide to go to the food booths. George hopes they have chocolate raisin like last time. No, he doesn’t care what others say about his taste. They are delicious.

Back at the bleachers, Dream crossed his arms when the two arrived. If it was the teacher, they would’ve pissed their pants. But it’s just their friend. He squinted at them to see if there were any hickeys. There aren’t that many this week. George swears.

“I was gonna be mad at you, Sapnap.” That is not true. You’ll know Dream’s mad if he uses Pandas. “But I didn’t expect you to do it again.” The dirty blonde raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, shut up. You always ruin our moments.” Sapnap takes a seat next to his friend. George also takes a seat next to him. The brunette takes a bite of the chocolate raisin.

“I saved you from getting a boner.”

“DREAM!” George yelled and choked on his snack. Dream wheezed in response. Sapnap laughs too. “What is wrong with you?!” He coughs. God, his ears must be red again.

Yet this always occurs between the three of them. He doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> just like my last one. i want to sleep.
> 
> BUT WE GET TO SEE OUR MARCHING BAND RISE AGAIN YEAHHH
> 
> YOU'LL SEE MORE!


End file.
